


I will always, always find you

by queen_bitchiest



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst and Feels, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Paranormal, and Shiro travels around the world trying to meet up with him again, as in Keith died but theyre still in love, idc, the Matt & Keith & Shiro is implied, this feels very niche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bitchiest/pseuds/queen_bitchiest
Summary: Shiro would travel endlessly, delve into thousands of damp hallways and half buried crypts, just to be able to see him again. One more second of looking into purple eyes, one more quiet laugh, one more 'I love you'.





	I will always, always find you

   Electricity sparked in the hallway. His comms crackled in his ear, Pidge’s voice coming through as static. A light busted and plunged him into darkness. A faint call of his name echoed down around him, called in a voice long dead.

   “Shiro!” Pidge’s voice finally broke through. “Shiro, you gotta get out of there man!”

   He reached a hand up to his ear, pressed the button, remembered to breath, “I’m so close, I can feel it. He’s here somewhere.”

   “Yeah, and he’s fucking pissed!” Pidge shouted, worry replaced by fury now that she knew he was alive. “You’re going to get hurt Shiro! The others can’t even get to you!”

   “That’s fine, I’ll be okay,” He promised, focusing on the glow from the end of the hallway, “He’d never hurt me.”

   “Shiro! If you take another fucki-” Pidge’s voice crackled back into static.

   He took out his comm and pocketed it, deeming it useless and the buzzing distracting. Something sparked near his face and he stepped in a puddle, water splashing halfway up his boots.

   “ _ Shiro! _ ” The call echoed again, the familiar lilt soothing in his ears. “ _ It’s good… have… back. _ ”

   “Glad to be back.” He called out, glancing around the darkness. “Keith, baby, show yourself to me.”

   Something sparked behind him and he heard another light shatter, “ _ I love you. _ ”

   He turned, catching movement out of the corner of his eye, “I love you.”

   Keith was standing there, visible only by the purple glow of his eyes, “Takashi.”

   He smiled wide, “Hey there.”

   He reached his hand out, waiting for Keith to do the same so they could pretend to tangle their fingers together. They stood there in silence for a moment, Shiro just enjoying the other’s semi-tangible presence.

   Taking a deep breath he looked around, “What was it about this place?”

   The same question he asked every time. What about this place pulled Keith from the afterlife. What should he look for in the next place.

   Keith shrugged, entire body flickering with the movement, “Charged.”

   “Lots of energy for you to use?”

   Keith nodded, causing a the ghost-image of blood to trickle from his nose. He frowned at that, lifting up his free hand to rub it away, apparently forgetting that neither he or it were tangible.

   Shiro started to squeeze his hand before he stopped himself,  _ hypocrite _ , “I’ll keep an eye out for another place like this then. Imagine if I could find a charged place where we’ve been together.”

   “Maybe could touch you.” Keith mused.

   “Yeah, baby,” Shiro felt pathetically choked up at that, “I’d love that.”

   Keith tilted his head, glowing eyes somehow looking sad, “Me too.”

   Keith flickered out of existence, reappearing with a gaping wound in his middle, slightly more wild. Shiro attempted to pull him closer, Keith already doing so himself. Shiro could pretend the draft in the hallway was Kieth’s breath on his cheeks.

   Keith leaned up to kiss him. Shiro let his eyes close and recalled the real thing, still so fresh in his mind even after years. He didn’t leave his eyes closed for long, afraid Keith would disappear too quickly if he did. Keith stayed close so they could pretend they were pressing their foreheads together.

   “I’ll find you again.” Shiro reminded him, “And all the times after that until I join you.”

   “I’ll wait for you.” Keith promised, “As many times as it takes.”

   The hallway plunged into darkness before all the lights flickered back on, showing the puddles and the glitter of broken light bulbs that littered the floor. Keith was gone.

   A door slammed open somewhere on the floors above him, “SHIRO!”

   “I’m fine! Coming up!” He called, already looking around for the stairs.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, catching up after it had stopped working once the electricity in the building went haywire. He pulled it out to see two new messages from Matt.

_    Pidge just text me declarations of your death so Im gonna assume youre doing something stupid again.  _ Followed by a simple,  _ Did you get to see him? _

   Shiro typed out a quick reply before pocketing his phone, already able to hear Lance and Allura yelling obscenities at him and Hunk’s attempts at reasoning with them.

_    Yeah. Gonna move on to the next place, wish me luck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I don't know where this came from like Ghost Keith possessed me to write about their love and I just went with it.
> 
> Title came from Paper Boats from the OST of Transistor cause that was the song I was listening to when I finished writing this.


End file.
